The new child
by Maoni
Summary: Basically, this is a story about what happens after Inuyasha and the gang kill naraku and gather the shikon shards. A child is born to them, and Naraku... well he comes back...maybe...please read and comment
1. The end and beggining

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha products. If I did, Kagome wouldn't be so girly-girl.

It was four years after Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had over come Naraku and collected all Shikon Jewel fragments. This is what happened:

**Flash Back:**

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome yelled out as she tried to get through the seemingly impenetrable fog, "INUYASHA!'

"Over here!" yelled Inuyasha, off too Kagome's right.

Kagome headed off towards the sound of Inuyasha's voice, her bow and arrow in hand. After walking for what seemed like forever, she finally caught up with him.

"What happened? Where are Miroku and Sango?" She said worriedly.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said," They were here five minutes ago, then the damn fog came in and I can't see a damned thing!"

Kagome nodded and they started walking in the direction that their friends were last seen. After a while, they bumped into a figure dressed in black and red.

"Her--- Oh, it's you!" Sango exclaimed, dropping her boomerang like weapon. Kirara, Sango's two tailed demon cat showed up behind her, in her 'big' form.

"Yeah, it's us. Now where that is perverted monk and Shippo?" Inuyasha growled, starting to get a little annoyed with the fog.

"I thought they were with you guys," Sango said.

"Well, they're obviously not, are they Sango?" Inuyasha snarled, now starting to get angry with the fact that no one knew where anyone was.

Meanwhile, about two miles away, Miroku and Shippo were wandering around in the dense fog. Shippo was perched on the monks shoulder with his hands to his eyes, trying to figure out where all his friends were.

"Umm, Miroku? I think you got us lost." Shippo said timidly.

"What makes you say that, young Shippo?" Miroku said, trying to maintain an I-know-what-I'm-doing look.

"Well, we've passed that funny looking rock about five hundred times!" Shippo exclaimed.

"You don't think I noticed that all ready?" Miroku said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I didn't really think so, considering you just said that---"Shippo was cut off as Miroku put his hand over Shippo's mouth.

"I know where we're going" he said angrily.

Shippo just nodded his head, afraid of Miroku's Wind Tunnel swallowing him up. After what seemed like forever, they finally spotted a few dark figures in the distance. As they got closer, they were able to see that it was Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"Oh, there you are Miroku. So nice of you to finally join us" Inuyasha said snidely, though he was obviously glad to see them.

After a while, the gang finally ran into another person they were looking for, Naraku. He smiled down at them from a tree. His usual baboon disguise was on, hiding his face, though they all knew what his evil face looked like.

"So we meet again, Inuyasha," Naraku said, grinning smugly at the gang. His grin widened as Inuyasha pulled out his sword, obviously thinking he was going to win this battle.

"You're going down Naraku. This time, we will kick your ass and get the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards!" He yelled.

Sango stood poised, her weapon ready, Kirara by her side. Miroku stood by her, his hand ready to un-wrap the holy beads that kept his Wind Tunnel closed. Kagome had her bow and arrow ready, so that at any time she could use her sacred arrow to purify some demon butt.

Naraku was the one to make the first move. His root like tentacles shot out from under his baboon robe, laced with poison. One was coming straight towards Kagome, she couldn't move fast enough, so she stood, frozen.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to get her. He got her just in time.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He screamed as he set her down.

"I…I…" Kagome stuttered.

"Never mind, just be careful!" He chided her.

Sango, after seeing this, threw her Herikotsu at the Naraku. One of Naraku's tentacles shot out and blocked it. Her face burned with anger.

"Everyone, attack at once!" yelled Shippo.

All of a sudden, they all attacked, except Miroku. Shippo with his fox fire, Sango with her Herikotsu, Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga, and Kagome with her Sacred Arrow. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, then with a rush of particles, Naraku started to weaken. Kagome let another arrow fly. That did the trick. Right after seeing Naraku look surprised at his weakened state, Miroku opened his Wind Tunnel and sucked Naraku in.

As everyone looked in surprised, now all that was left was an almost complete Shikon Jewel. Kagome picked it up, along with the Shikon Jewel shards she had, and using her priestess powers, put the Shikon Jewel back together. She smiled at the gang and they all gave out a cheer….

Four Years Later:

"Do you, Inuyasha no Taischo, take Kagome Higurashi to be you lawfully wedded wife?" Miroku asked.

"I do," replied Inuyasha, now in a very handsome human form. His once long, silver hair, was now short almost army looking cut. He wore a tux and stood to a very beautiful looking Kagome.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Inuyasha no Taischo to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Miroku asked.

"I do," she replied warmly. Her wedding gown was strapless, with miniature pearls attached to the waist.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Miroku said and they kissed.


	2. A BABY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, I would be rich! Also, I suck at umm…. How should I put it… intimate scenes? Lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laughed as she looked at their new house. She stood in the doorway and looked out. The living room was a disarray of furniture. A couch was on its side in the middle of the living room, the television was upside down over by the book case that was also on its side.

"Inuyasha! Sometimes I have to remember that you haven't lived in this era as long as I have!" Kagome said as she surveyed the living room again.

Kagome was dressed in a black Roxy T-shirt and a pair of over alls. The Shikon Jewel hung around her neck. After turning Inuyasha human three years ago, it had all stayed in tact, despite the fact that they had used some of its power.

Inuyasha came up behind her and slipped his hand around Kagome's slim waist. He smiled as she laughed. True he hadn't been in this era the entire three years he was human, but he should have at least.

"Come on; teach me how to set it up right!" Inuyasha said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

She nodded and after about fifteen minutes, had everything set up right. Then they started on the kitchen….

That night, Kagome slipped into bed wearing nothing but one of Inuyasha's shirts.

"Oooh baby," he said as she kissed him and slid a hand down his chest.

She smiled as he kissed her back lightly, their kiss deepening as she continued to slide her hand down. He moved on top of her and began kissing her breast. She moaned as his tongue caressed her.

She smiled a he entered her…..

Two Months Later:

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Kagome yelled from the bathroom.

Inuyasha hung outside the door. He heard that sound and burst out cheering.

"YES! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Inuyasha said laughing.

Kagome opened the door, her face flaming mad.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She screamed.

Inuyasha just sat there laughing and holding his sides. Kagome can't stop screaming.

"You know what? You think it's so funny? You can just go to hell!" Kagome yelled, stomping off to the bedroom.

"Aww, Kagome, come on!" Inuyasha yells, going after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short, I'm really hyper and don't really feel like typing, so sorry! I'll update soon.

Return to Top


End file.
